Seamus Finnigan and the Sorcerers Stone
by Molly
Summary: umm...yea...it stars Seamus...I bet you didn't expect that
1. Sucky chapter 1

**Seamus Finnigan and the Sorcerers Stone**  


_Authors note: This is another one of my infamous first book stories where I take another character in the series and do their view of the first book. I figured that no one ever writes about Seamus so I did. Not much is written about him so I can actually use my imagination for this one. I am very proud of myself hehehe _

_Disclamer: This is not owned my me. I didn't invent the characters, J.K. Rowlings did, and for that I owe her all this time I spend writing fanfics instead of other things. I am not making any money off the deal, so why does anyone care.. SHEESH *throws up her hands* _

* * *

Seamus was sitting at his kitchen table eating his breakfast as slow as possible. He was procrastinating as much as he could  


"Seamus.... you need to eat faster. We don't want to miss the train for London this morning."   


"Mum, why do I have to go to this Hogwarts? Why can't I go to a boarding school like Horatio and my friends?" Horatio was Seamus's older brother that was in the states with his friends at that time.   


"Why don't you want to Hogwarts. It will be the best experience of your life. Plus " She sat down next to him "You are my only chance. I agreed with your father that if we sent your brother to a 'normal' school that we would send you." She paused. "How about you go there for a year, and if you don't like it, you can go to the same boarding school as your brother." Seamus smiled. He liked that idea very much because he was pretty sure he wouldn't like Hogwarts, so it didn't really matter. "Now that that is settled, eat your food." So he did. They got out of the house on time and made it to the train station to make the train for London. Getting on the train he sat down in an empty compartment and his mother sat down beside him. He sighed and took out a book for the long ride. About two minutes later he closed his book because knocking on the compartment door was his friend Henry and his mother.   


"Hey Seamus, you going to London too?" He said, excitedly as he entered the compartment and sat down next to Seamus.   


"Yeap...going to go get my school things." He replied, then didn't say anything more because of a look he got from his mother advising him not to. He knew perfectly well that this whole wizard thing was not that accepting to the muggles, nonwixard people as his mother called them, in England and most of them didn't even know they existed anyway. His father didn't till he married his mother, and that was a big shock to him. Seamus had been brought up mostly muggle but his mother had taught him and his brother some wizarding ways. He knew a little of the history and the wizard experience with you-know-who. This didn't effect his family very much, and his mother didn't know much, but she still kept getting the Daily Profit, much to his fathers dislike, so she kept up. They way she described it sounds strange to him, and once when an old school friend of his mother's came to visit Seamus hide in his room the whole time. He did like the idea of being able to bewitch people, but the whole idea of not being 'normal' made him forget this. He had always been 'normal' as a child and was friends with everyone in his grade school. He and Henry had been friends since they were babies and he was his best friend.   


"So am I" Henry responded. "Isn't it amazing that we are going on the same day. I would have gone earlier, but we were in the States visiting relatives all summer. What were you doing?"  


"We went to France." Seames responded.  


"I've been there before. It was great. You want to go get some food. I'm hungry." He turned towards him mom. "Mum, can we got to the snack bar and get a drink." Oh course she let them go, because Henry had this way with people, and letting him do what they wanted, except his father though. Henry's mother gave him enough money to buy drinks for both him and Seamus and they left the compartment and wound their way till they found the dinning car and then ordering drinks, sat down.   


"So, what school are you going to next year?" Seamus asked as they sipped their drinks.  


"Some school called Smeltings. Doesn't it sound horrible? I tried to convince my dad to let me go to the same school as some of our friends but he said no. Something about how he went there as a boy and any school that was good enough for him was good enough for his son." Henry grumbled. "So what school are you going to?"   


"Some school called Hogwarts. It is in the north somewhere."  


"I've never heard of it." Henry replied, confused.  


"Neither had I, It was the same school as my mum went to."  


"Really, so its boys and girls."  


"That's what she said. She did say that if I didn't like it next year I could go to the same school as Horatio."   


"Why? If I had an older brother I'd want to get as far away from him as possible. You could come to Smeltings. We could keep each other company. At least you are getting away from Mary though. If I was going to the same school as her, I'd scream" He started to laugh. Mary was a girl in Seamus's class that had a huge crush on him, and followed him everywhere. Henry found this extremely funny. Finally when they stopped laughing they talked about other things, like the details of their summer till their mothers came to get them because they were reaching London station. Seamus had only been to London once or twice in his lifetime because it was so far away from his house.   


"Hey Gillian, where are you going? We could share the same cab?" Henry's mother asked as they stepped off the train.   


"It's not that far. I think we will walk" Seamus's mother responded. "Thanks for asking, anyway."   


"Never mind then. See you on the train ride back then. Come on Henry" She replied, taking Henry's hand and pulling towards an exit.   


"Oh well, let's go Seamus." His mother said, taking his hand and they walked into the streets of London. About ten minutes of walking his mother finally stopped in front of a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. "I haven't been here in twenty years." His mother sighed as she opened the door. As soon as they entered it was like they had stepped back in time a couple hundred years. Everyone in the room was wearing different colored capes and robes and were either drinking or talking in groups. All the hubbub in the pub stopped as they entered.   


"Ah Miss Anderson. I never expected to see you in here again." An old man sitting at one of the tables said, standing up. .   


"So good to see you again Professor Dumbledore, sir. ." She went over and shook his hand. "I'm surprised you recognized me. It's been twenty years."  


"I'd always recognize you. You haven't changed a bit. Now who is this?" He said, pointing at Seamus.   


"This is my son Seamus."   


"Ah yes, I remember who he is now. I remember quite vividly you saying the last time we sent an owl to your oldest son that your husband forbid any of your sons to come to Hogwarts."  


"I finally convinced him otherwise. He got our son Hortatio, and I got Seamus here." She patted Seamus on the shoulder. "It's been nice seeing you again sir, but we have to hurry if we want to make the train back tonight."  


"Right, of course." They went past him and into a courtyard that had a large wall opposite the pub. She stood in from of the wall and then pulled out a long stick that Seamus had never seen before. She taped a brick two up and three across and much to Seamus's surprise the wall started to open, so instead of a wall, it was an open alleyway with a sign saying Diagon Alley.   


"Come on" She took his hand and they walked into the street. It was the most amazing thing Seamus had ever seen in his whole entire life. Suddenly he decided that the whole wizard thing might not be such a bad idea after all. They walked till they reached a large white building that had written on the top of it Gringots. His mother opened the door and inside looked like almost every other British bank that he had been in, except for the fact that it was run by Goblins. This certainly gave him a shock. They walked over and stood behind another couple that had a girl between them in a line in front of a counter that said Exchange.   


"What are we doing?" Seamus asked, the first thing he had said since they had entered the wizarding world.   


"We are exchanging money. Pounds don't do you much good in this place." By the time she had said this they had reached the counter and handing the goblin a couple of twenty pound notes, the goblin handed her a handful of gold coins, some silver ones a couple of strange looking bronze ones. They didn't look like any coins he had seen in his whole entire life.   


"Seamus, come lets go now." His mother gave him a little tap on the shoulder to get his attention. "We have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in." Leading him out of the bank, they found themselves back on the main street. "OK, now where to first" She took a list from her purse and opened it up. Lets see, first things first, you will need books, and robes, we can get the cauldron last, the wand will be expensive. Oh well" She mumbled, more to herself then to Seamus. She looked down at her watch and back at the list. "I suppose we are going to split up. Seamus, I want you to go to Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions. She pointed to a store across the street, "and get your robes and I'll go get some of the other little things. Wait for me here, and don't you even think about wandering off by yourself."   


"Yes mother" he said as he stepped into the store.   


"Hogwarts dear" A small woman said as entered the store. Seamus started to say yes, but she continued to talk. "We have a lot of those today. Come stand over here." She pointed to footstool in the back of the shop. The store was empty at the time so Madam Malkin started to pin up his robes immediately to the right length. It didn't take her long before she had done all the robes and he was done. "Stay here for a second and I'll get them right out to you." She said, hurrying back into the back room. About five minutes later she came back out with a package and handed it to him. He handed her the money his mom had given to him to buy the robes and then the transaction was done. He walked out of the store and sitting on one of the benches was his mom waiting for him.   


"I have your books and other items, now all that is left is the wand." The magic wand, this is what Seamus had been looking forward to. They made their way through the crowds till they reached another store labeled Ollivanders. As they stepped in the store there was already two people ahead of him. An older looking boy and the girl he had seen in the bank.   


"Hello, my name is Hermione. " The girl said to him as they stood by her family as the boy was being served.   


"Hi, I'm Seamus." Seamus replied. "Are you a first year too?"   


"Yes, this place is amazing don't you think? I'm I muggle, so I've never seen anything like this before." She whispered.  


"Me too, or my father is. My mother is a wizard." He looked over at his mother who was standing beside him. Right then the boy finished and then, after purchased a wand, he left. It was then Hermione's turn. A man which Seamus guessed was Mr. Ollivander started handing her wands, mumbling stuff to himself till all of a sudden one of the wands started shooting blue sparks, which then he cried out loud, then placing the wand back in a box he handed it to her parents. After handing him the money for it, they left. Hermione waved goodbye to Seamus as she left.   


"Miss Anderson, how nice to see you again." The man said when he saw them. "Ten and a half willow, am I correct"   


"Yes, you are. I have it with me, actually" Seamus mother said, pulling her wand out of her bag.  


"You kept it in very good shape I see." He turned to Seamus. " I suppose this is your son. I suspect he wants a wand as well. 

Now what is your wand arm?" He asked Seamus.  


"I'm right handed."   


"Right handed, of course." He took out a tape measure and started to measure his height and stuff like that. It didn't take him long before he stopped, and then went over and started pulling boxed over the fully stocked shelves. "Oh, here we go" He handed a wand to Seamus. "Maple and Phoenix feather, ten inches" Seamus waved it around and nothing happened. He did this for about ten more wands with the same result till Mr. Ollivander handed him a wand that was unicorn hair and Mahogany twelve inches. When he took this wand in his hand, he knew something was different. He waved it and out came a stream of blue and red sparks. "Ah ha, perfect" Mr. Ollivander cried, taking the wand from him and placing it back in its box. "Take good care of this wand, it seems to fit you perfectly." His mother paid for it, and they were done.   


After they had finished shopping they slowly took a cab back to the train station because of all the bags that they had to carry. His mother had put a small spell on the packages so they were not that heavy, but they would be really conspicuous with all the items. Seamus wanted to hold his new wand in his own pocket, but his mother said no, and put it back in her bag.   
"Why can't I have it?" Seamus asked when she took it away from him.   


"Because a wand is a very expensive thing, and I'll give it back to you when school starts." and that was all that was said on the subject. They made the train, and returned home right as Seamus's father returned back from work. His mother gave him his books to read up on before school started, but took the rest of his school stuff and locked it in the cupboard under the stairs. This was at the beginning of the summer, and by the time his birthday came around in the end of august, the wizard idea was looking less and less appealing. His friends were getting more and more excited about going away to boarding school, and he was forbidden to talk about it, any more then it was a very unknown school in the north of the country. It wasn't till his birthday came around that the interest sparked up again. His family was going to his mothers parents house for the day and when they arrived in the early afternoon his grandparents were waiting outside their house. They said their hellos, and both gave Seamus a big hug, then lead them inside. On the table was a large wrapped present that was about the size of a large box.   


"Seamus, this is for you." His grandfather said when all five of them were in the room. He opened it and found it was a large mahogany trunk with his initials, SF, written in gold on the top of it.   


"Thanks granny, grandpa " He said, hugging both of them.   


"Open it, there's more" His Grandmother said. He slowly opened the lid and looking inside. The insides were covered with a dark blue lining, with stars on it. Lying on the bottom on the trunk was a broom.   


"A broom?" He looked up confused.   


"Dad, you know first years can't have brooms." Seamus's mother butted in.   


" I know Gilly, but I figured if he was going to join the wizarding community, he better have one. Wouldn't be right sending him off to Hogwarts without being on a broom once or twice. After we finish dinner, I'm going to take him out to the field out back and teach him how to fly." This certainly got Seamus's attention. He looked over at his parents and his mother was smiling happily, but his father didn't seem to excited about the whole idea. That was one of the reasons's he didn't want to go to the school, because he was afraid of his father disproving, and he didn't want him to get angry with him. But to learn how to fly that was too exciting.   


His parents had to keep on telling him to sit still during dinner till finally his grandfather stood up and said it was time to go. Seamus jumped up and ran to get the broom out of his trunk then ran back out to the backfield where he met his grandfather. His grandfather was already holding his own broom, which was floating, horizontal in the air. Seamus let go of his, which immediately floated up to his waist and stayed there. Following his grandfather's lead, he mounted the broom and just stood there. "What you need to do is push off the ground really softly, not too hard, not to soft though. We don't want to go so high as that the neighbors can see us." Seamus pushed off and all of a sudden he was flying, well not really, but about as close as he could get. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, but hard at first. The first time he pushed off he fell off the broom as soon as he made it into the air, but after two or three try's he was soaring everywhere. His grandfather finally had to call him inside because it was getting dark.   


"Seamus, there you are." His mom said when he came into the house. "Your father and I have been looking for you. We need to get going if we are going to make it back home soon. Your father has already put your trunk in the car, and you need to leave your broomstick here."  


"But mum...."  


"Don't but mum me, it's to dangerous to have a broom where we live."  


"Your mum's right" His grandfather interrupted. "It would be better if you left the broom here, and then when you come to visit you can use it then, and, if it all right with your mother, you can take it to school with you next year."   


"I think that will be fine. Now come on, your father is waiting." So, after hugging his grandparent's goodbye and thanking them for the presents, the three of them got into the car and drove back to their house. The next day was the day before they were leaving for Hogwarts and finally his mother gave him back all his school things. He spent the whole day packing is trunk for the next day. Amazingly enough, everything he needed fit in the one trunk. He got his cauldron, his robes and cape, all his books, and other odds and ends that he needed for the school year such as paints and shirts. The final touch was putting his wand on the top of all his clothes and shutting the lid. His mom was gone all day and she just walked in the door holding an odd shaped package when he came running down the stairs to tell her he was done.   


"What's that?" He asked curiously.  


"You'll see." She said, slipping it into the closet under the stairs and locking the door. "Now where is your dad."  


"In the back yard."   


"Are you finished packing?"  


"Yes, I just finished."   


"Good, go get your father, and I'll get dinner ready."   


"Yes mum" he said, as he ran out to get his father who was sitting on the porch reading his newspaper.   


After dinner was finished, his mother finally brought out the odd shaped package and placed it on the table. She put it in front of Seamus. "Here is your birthday present." He slowly pulled off the paper and sitting in a cage in front of him was a small white owl.   


"An owl, you got him an owl Gilly?" His father said, trying to keep his temper.   


"Yes, I got him an owl Sabastian. How else are we going to keep contact with him. Owls are the only way."  


"Ok, fine Gilly. I don't see why we just don't send him to the same school as Horatio. It would be so much easier."   


"Because you promised. I let you send Horatio to any school you wanted, and I got to do the same with Seamus. Its part of my family."  


"Wizards......wands........Broomsticks...owls.... Its all crazy" His father cried, throwing his arms in the air and walking out of the room.   


"Seamus, why don't you take your owl up to your room and name it. I will be up to put you to bed soon."   


"Yes mum" he said quietly, taking a hold of the cage and walking up the stairs. He shut the door, but still could here his parents arguing downstairs. This was another reason he didn't want to go to Hogwarts. Why didn't his mom just give in, and let him to go to Horatio's school. Then there wouldn't be all this fighting. He sat down on his bed and tried to think of a name for this owl. Then he remembered a name that he read in one of his books that he liked, Osric. He looked at the owl and said, "How about the name Osric." The owl hooted in agreement. "That will be your name then." He pulled a book from his bookshelf and started to read. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his parents stopped fighting, and he heard his dad's footsteps on the stairs. He quickly put the book away and jumped into bed.   


"You figured out what you are going to name your owl yet?" His father asked as he sat down beside him.   


"I was thinking on Osric." Seamus replied.   


"Osric, what an interesting name."   


"I got it from a book" He paused. "Dad, why do you and mum fight all the time?"   


"It doesn't involve you," His dad said softly. "It's a small disagreement your mother and I have had since we met."  


"I don't have to go to Hogwarts dad. Mum said that if I didn't like it, I could leave next year. I don't have to like it."   


"No Seamus. I don't want you to feel like you have to do that for me. I'll love you just as much as before if that's what you choose to do. Hey, your mother turned out all right." He gave him a pat on the head. "Whatever you do, I'll still be proud." He got up and with that he started to leave. When he was at the door Seamus said,   


"Dad, are you coming to the train station with mum and I tomorrow?" His dad turned around at the door.   


"I can't son, I have things I have to do."  


"Please dad" Seamus practically begged.   


"All right, you know I can't refuse you when you look at me like that, you know that." He laughed. " I suppose I can take a day off from work. I'll even drive you so you don't have to lug that trunk around the train station."  


"Thanks dad" Seamus said, jumping off of the bed and giving his dad a hug.   


"Now you better get to sleep. If your mother comes up here and finds you awake"  


"OK dad" Seamus got back in bed, and then his dad turned off the lights, and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Morning seemed to come quickly and it felt like he just had fallen asleep when he heard his mother knocking on the door.   


"Seamus, time to get up. We are leaving in twenty minutes for the train station."  


"Yes Mum, I'm getting up," he said, yawning as he stepped out of bed and pulled on his clothes for the day. Jumping down the stairs two at a time he slid into the kitchen.   


"Excited, are we?" His mother asked as he sat down.   


"Yes, but I was thinking....what if the people there don't like me? What if I can't do anything right? What if..." He started to look worried.  


"Everything will be just fine. I had the same worried when I first started school. Now eat your breakfast. Your father is out loading the car, and as soon as you are finished we will leave." He finished his breakfast as fast as he could and so it wasn't soon when they were all in the car and pulling out of the driveway and on their way to Kings cross Station in London.   


* * *

_Part two coming soon - As soon as I find the time between this and fifty million other fanfictions I am writing _  
  



	2. Sucky chapter 2

Seamus Finnigan and the Sorcerers stone   
(Part deux)  


* * *

_Authors note: This is the second part of my Seamus Finnigan series. I don't know what else to say...what else is there to say. I have been writing the name Seamus so many times in the last week.... Oh well...Read on...also on a totally different note...you are all probably wondering what happened to my name...I changed it...mainly because I wrote a story in the original section of this site ....(All in one night- go and read it *couldn't help that bit of self promotion there*) and my original name sounded a little too bit egocentrical...It sounded ok for Harry Potter fanfic because we are all like that, and no-one here thinks a bit about it, but I didn't think so in that section....and another thing I think I need to cover. Some people are complaining that this is kinda boring because its a re-telling of the first book..DUH. I know that...I don't want to sound rude and not get people to read my fanfics...but I'm not demanding that you read it. I made it that way. We do all know what is going to happen to Harry, but not Seamus...now I will get off my soap box and on with the show  
_

_Disclaimer: I suppose since I did copy a dialogue or two out of the Sorcerers stone book I should give the credit for these dialogues to their correct authors J.K. Rowlings and all the publishers and so on and so forth. Please...please don't give me any more of those posts that I am plagiarizing...because I'm not. I know I could go write the publisher's...but it would just take up my time and theirs as well. I worked hard on this fanfic and I don't need to be threatened. Anyone who does this, you try writing a fanfic about the first book without using one or two dialogues from J.K. Rowling. It's stet in stone. Ok, I'll quit rambling on now.... If I haven't scared you away yet...here is my story _  


* * *

It didn't take them as long as they expected to reach the London station and they were there thirty minutes before the train was scheduled to leave. His father pulled up in the front of the station, then getting out, helped put the trunk on top of a trolley that was waiting there. "Well Seamus, I guess this is it. I'll see you in December then. Do your best" His father said, giving him a hug and then standing by the car. Turning and waving to his dad, he then followed his mother into the train station and by the wall between platforms nine and ten. She stopped, then straightening out his shirt, said,   


"Now, you remember how I told you to get through the wall?"  


"Yes mum, you just walk though"   


"That's my boy. Now I have to leave because your father needs to get to work. I want you to promise to send me an owl as soon as you get there. Don't forget to tell me what house your in. Be good, and don't you dare not think about coming home on Christmas." She gave him a hug. Saying on last goodbye to him mom, he turned the cart and closing him eyes her started walking towards the wall. He opened his eyes right as he was about to hit it, but instead of hitting it, he went right on through to another part of the train station. It was a large platform with a train in front of him labeled Hogwarts. There were people everywhere, some in regular clothes like Seamus had on, and some in robes. Not knowing what else to do, he placed his trunk on board the train, then got on himself and went to look for an empty compartment. About halfway through the train he found one, and sat down. He stared out the window at the train platform and just tried to relax. It was only ten thirty and he was already stressed out. He didn't know if he was going to be able to make it through the day. Just being able to comprehend the idea of being able to go through a wall was hard enough for him. Luckily there was a long train ride ahead of him. He wondered if he was going to have the compartment to himself, or was someone else going to come join him, and if so, would they be first years, or upper class man. After a while he looked at his watch and noticed that it was only ten minutes till the train left. Right as he was about to worry if anyone was going to come sit with him, two boys knocked on the compartment door and stuck their head in. One had dusty brown hair, and they other was darker looking.   


"Can we come sit in here?"   


"Sure" Seamus said, scooting over.   


"Thanks" they both said, sitting down opposite from him.   


"Are both of you first-years?" Seamus asked, once they were settled.   


"Yes, My name is Justin" the brown haired boy said.  


"And I'm Dean" said the other one.  


"I'm Seamus," he said, finishing up the introductions.   


"Are you a wizard?" Dean asked looking like he wasn't sure he should be asking this question or not.   


"Not really, I'm not full blood, if that's what you are asking. My mam was a wizard and dad a muggle. What about you?"  


"We are both full-blooded muggle...we actually went to the same school, but didn't realize till we met at the train station" Dean said. "Its amazing...This whole place is amazing."   


The three boys hit it off instantly. They talked throughout the whole train ride, all about different things such as their old schools, and what they thought Hogwarts would be like. Seamus was the only one who had any idea about the wizarding world, and he didn't know much. They also talked about the houses. Seamus's mother had been in Ravenclaw, and he was pretty sure that's where he would be, he didn't really mind. Justin and Dean had no idea where they would be, since neither of them had parents or relatives they went there, but of course everyone wanted to be in Gryffindor, and no one wanted to be in Slytherin. Seamus had heard some bad stories about Slytherin, like how you-know-who was in Slytherin, and how most of the evil dark wizards come out of Slytherin. It didn't seem like long till they heard the conductor's voice saying that there was only ten minutes till the train was arriving at Hogwarts. Seamus found his trunk and got out a robe and his wand and then hurried back to the compartment. By the time he returned both Dean and Justin were already dressed. He slipped his robe over his head and sat down shaking. "You guys excited?" He said, trying to keep his voice calm. This was the most exciting moment of him whole life. He prayed he would like it, but deep down inside him, he didn't want to because he really did want to go to the same school as Horatio. The train stopped and everyone started hurrying into the hallways and off the train. Waiting till it was safe to go out, the three of them stepped off the train into the cold afternoon air. They made their way to another group of students who looked like they were first years by the way they were staring at everything in amazement and confusion. They didn't have to wait long till they heard a voice behind them call out   


"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! C'mon, follow me- any more firs'-years? Mind you step now! Firs'-years follow me." Turning around, Seamus saw one of the largest men he had ever seen in his life. They walked towards him in their group. He was standing in front of a lake that was covered with mist from the cool afternoon air. On the lake were boats that floated aimlessly. "No more'n four to a boat" he called out. Seamus stepped into one of the boats, followed by Justin and Dean. A scared looking girl filled the other seat in the boat. "Right then-FORWARD!" then man cried out and the boats started to move. . He could see right about him the view of Hogwarts, a large castle with many turrets and towers standing on top of a mountain. The boats followed a certain path, as being pulled by an unknown force towards the castle. They went under it, and stopped in what seemed like a large harbor underneath the castle. All the first years got out of boats and stood in a huddled mass by a large oak door. The large man walked up to the door and knocked three times. The door opened and standing in the doorway was a tall black-haired witch "The firs'-years Professor McGonagall."  


"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She stepped away from the doorway, and they all entered a dark hall lit only by torches, then followed her into a small chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She continued talking, but Seamus didn't really pay much attention because he was too busy looking around the room. " I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly." She then turned and left. The sorting ceremony, that can't be that bad. Wasn't it just a hat? Seamus thought to himself. That's what his mother had told him. He heard someone behind him whispering about it being some kind of painful test, and someone else said she heard that you had to perform some magic of some sort. All of a sudden Seamus felt a brush of cold air, and looking up saw a ghost right behind him. Seamus then heard someone scream behind him. Looking around the room he saw two ghosts, or what he thought we ghosts above him. They were arguing about something, but he couldn't tell what. Then all of a sudden one of them noticed the first years.  


"New Students? About to be sorted, I suppose." One of the ghosts said, smiling down on them. Seamus was too startled to do anything. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."  


"Move along then," Prof. McGonagall said as she came back into the chamber. "Now form a line and follow me." Seamus quickly got in line behind Justin and Dean and slowly followed her out across a hall and into a hall that was bigger then he could have ever imagined any room could be. It was lit by thousand and thousands of candles, floating above the tables where the rest of the student body was sitting. Seamus looked up and down the line of first years and three people down he saw the girl he met in the wand shop. Beside her was a boy with bright red hair and beside him, which was also beside Seamus was another boy who looked like, if anyone provoked him, he might burst into tears, or scream, Seamus didn't know which.   


"I wonder what's going to happen?" He whispered to Justin.   


"I don't know" Justin whispered back. Right then, as to answer his question Prof. McGonagall placed a stool in the center of where they were standing, and then placed a torn and tattered hat upon it. 'I was right, it was a hat' thought Seamus. Everyone in the hall stared at the hall, till it started to twitch then, surprising Seamus, started to sing. _(A/N: I don't have any desire to rewrite the whole song for you...if you have read the Harry Potter books, which I hope you have, you should know it...please please say yes) _  


When it was done with its song the whole hall burst into applause then quieted down as Prof. McGonagall stood up and pulled out a piece of parchment.   


"When I call your name you will come up and put on the hat. **Abbott, Hannah**" A small girl that Seamus recognized as the girl in the boat with them came up and put on the hat.   


"HUFFLEPUFF" it cried out as soon as she put the hat on her head. Prof. McGonagall called out some more names, and then she called out Justin's name. He slowly got out of line and went and sat down on the stool. It didn't take more then a second for the hate to call out "HUFFLEPUFF" Seamus suddenly had the real urge to be put in Hufflepuff just so he could be with Justin. He didn't have to wait long to find out what would happen because his name was called out right after Justin's. He quickly looked over at Dean, then slowly stepped to the stool and slid the hat over his head. He sat in silence for what seemed like forever till amazingly to him, the hat spoke. "Humm...this is going to be a tough one. Your mother was in Ravenclaw and for some reason you want to be in hufflepuff. Both of those won't work for you though." Not slytherin...please not slytherin Seamus begged in his head. "No, of course not, I would never put you in Slytherin, that wouldn't work...so that leaves GRYFFINDOR" He took the hat off his head and walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. He was happy that he was in Gryffindor. That's the most desired house after all, but he really wished he could have been with Justin. Oh well, maybe Dean will be put in this house as well, one can only hope. He turned in his chair and watched the rest of the sorting ceremony take place. A couple more names went by then he heard the name of Hermione Granger. Seamus looked up and saw the girl from the wand shop step out of line and confidently walk up to the stool and pull the hat over her head. "GRYFFINDOR" It quickly cried out and She jumped off the stool and came running down and sat down next to Seamus.  


"Seamus, right?" she whispered.   


"Right, we met in the wand shop at Dragon Alley" Seamus replied.   


"Right, Who else do you think will be in Gryffindor?"  


"I don't know" Seamus said, looking up at the rest of the first years up in line. There was Hermione, another girl, and himself at this time who were Gryffindor, so he didn't rightfully know whom else. "I'm guessing him" He pointed to the boy with red hair who had been standing two people beside him in the line. He had seen three other people at the Gryffindor table who looked related to him.   


"That's Ron, I met him on the train" Hermione responded to that. It was then that they found another member to their Gryffindor group because a clumsy boy had just been called Gryffindor, and came down and sat next to Hermione. "Hey Neville" Hermione said when he sat down. "This is Seamus"   


"Hey" the boy said stuttering and looking over at Seamus. They didn't get to talk any more because right then Prof. McGonagall said a name that caused a hush silence to fall over the entire student body. Seamus looked up and saw the small boy who had been standing next to him in the line go up and put on the hat.   


"Who was that?" Seamus whispered to Hermione.  


"That was Harry Potter" She whispered back.   


"Who's that?" He replied confused.  


"He was the one who defeated You-know-who," she said. "I read it in one of my history books." Seamus wished, at this time that he had kept up with his wizard history more. A couple seconds later the hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR" and Harry quickly got up and walked shakily over the Gryffindor's table. He finally sat down in the vacant seat next to Seamus, after having his hand shook numerous times, and patted on the back till he looked like he was about to fall over from all the Gryffinors. Seamus looked back up at the line and noticed that there weren't that many people left to be sorted. Dean was one of them, as was the red haired boy. Dean stepped up to the stool and as soon as the hat touched his head it cried out "GRYFFINDOR" Dean ran down to the table and plopped down next to Neville, letting out a loud sigh. Seamus gave him a thumb's up sign when he sat down. After two more people the name Ron Weasly was read off, and the boy stepped up the stool. Seamus could hear Harry beside him hold his breath, and as soon as the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" he let it go in a loud sigh. Ron ran down and sat next to Harry. When the last girl was placed in Slytherin. Prof. McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the sorting hat away. Seamus looked over to the Slytherin table and was glad he wasn't placed there. The whole table looked like it was out to get you. He looked around my table and saw a bunch of cheery people. Everyone was smiling and having fun. Then a man, who looked like he might be the headmaster, stood up and everyone was silent. He was an old looking man, but one that demanded respect. He started to speak   


"Welcome, Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" Then he sat down and on our plates that before were empty were filled with food. Seamus quickly ate as much food as he could because he was starving, and the breakfast that he had at home seems so long ago.

* * *

_I know...I know ... I should at least get through the end of the day on this one, but I just don't have the time and the courage to go that far at this point in my life...ok, erase that...I just don't have the time and I want to get this part up before I go home from school for Christmas and lose contact with a computer till January. Just you wait, I'll finish his first day sooner or later _  



End file.
